Sources
Where does all of this come from? I'm not much of a writer or a creator; I'm more of a "collector" of cool things. The Steampulp world is a collection of cool things from a bunch of sources that I've come across, modified and adapted to fit together. * 50 Fathoms, by Shane Lacy Hensley * 50 Fathoms Companion, by Paul "Wiggy" Wade-Williams * A Dozen and One Adventures, by Steven Kurtz * Aces and Eights: Shattered Frontier, by Jolly R. Blackburn * Andoran, Spirit of Liberty, by Hal Maclean * Assassin Mountain, by Wolfgang Baur * Avalon, by Rob Vaux and John Wick * Caravans, by Rick Swan * Castille, by Patrick Capera * Cities of Bone, by Steve Kurtz * City o' Gloom, by Shane Lacy Hensley * City of Delights, by Tim Beach * Corsairs of the Great Sea, by Nicky Rea * Cthulhu by Gaslight, by William A. Barton * Dark Markets: A Guide to Katapesh, by Stephen S. Greer and Amber E. Scott * Deadlands, by Shane Lacy Hensley * Faces in the Smoke, by Chad Bowser * Fire and Brimstone, by John Goff * Five Fingers: Port of Deceit, by Douglas Seacat and Bryan Cutler * Fortress o' Fear, by Matt Forbeck * Ghost Town, by Dave Blewer and Piotr Korys * Golden Voyages, by David "Zeb" Cook * Heart of the Jungle, by Todd Stewart * Iron Kingdoms World Guide, by Brian Snoddy and Matt Wilson * Irrisen, Land of Eternal Winter, by Mike Shel * Isles of the Shackles, by Mike Shel * Land of Fate, by Jeff Grubb * London by Night, by Brian Campbell * Montaigne, by Kevin Wilson * Nyambe, by Chris Dolunt * Old West, by Ann Dupuis * Osirion, Land of Pharaohs by James Jacobs * Outlaw, by Matt Forbeck * Perdition's Daughter, by Shane Lacy Hensley * Qadira: Gateway to the East, by Brian Cortijo * Ravenloft, by Andrew Cermak * Ravenloft Gazetteer, by Andrew Cermak and John W. Mangrum * Red Steel, by Tim Beech * Rippers, by Chris Dolunt * Ruined Kingdoms, by Steven Kurtz * Salt and Sea Dogs, by Travis Stout * Sargava, the Lost Colony, by JD Wiker * Savage Baronies, by Tim Beach * Scarrport, by Matthew J. Hanson * Secrets of Kenya, by David Conyers * Secrets of San Francisco, by Cody Goodfellow * Secrets of the Alubelok Coast, by David Reeder * Secrets of Xen'Drik, by Keith Baker * Serpent Kingdoms, by Ed Greenwood * Six-Guns and Sorcery, by Edward Bolme * Steamcoach, by Greg Detwiler * Taldor, Echoes of Glory, by Joshua J. Frost * The Agency, by John Goff * The Edge of Midnight, by Rob Vaux * The Great Maze, by Robin Laws * The Horde, by David "Zeb" Cook * The Imperial Age: London, by Scott Rhymer * The Jungles of Chult, by James Lowder and Jean Rabe * The London Guidebook, by Lucya Szachnowski and Gary O'Connell * The Naked City, by Rob Vaux * The Pirate's Guide to Freeport, by Patrick O'Duffy * The Road to Hell, by Paul Beakley and John Hopler * The Smoke: 1867, by Scott Rhymer * The Way of the Brave, by Fred Jandt * The Way of the Dead, by Fred Jandt * The Way of the Gun, by Steve Long * The Way of the Huckster, by John Hopler * The Way of the New Science, by Lucien Soulban * The Way of the Righteous, by Fred Jandt * Things to do in Denver When You're Undead, by Brandon Thorn * Vodacce, by Ree Soesbee In addition, the Steampulp wiki contains numerous photos and artwork that I've collected from the web and adapted. I claim no credit for these photos and art - I've just run a few very simple photoshop filters to give them a consistent feel. Please notify me if any of these photos or artwork belong to you and you'd either like a credit or for me to take the art down, and I'll do so. The maps, however, I can claim credit for.